


Vid: Weapon

by eruthros



Category: Janelle Monae - Works
Genre: Activism, Fanvid, archandroid, community building, violence against robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: Throw all your hell towards the heavens, cause your voice is a weapon





	Vid: Weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/gifts).



> This video contains some physical triggers: quick single frame cuts.
> 
> So many thanks to thingswithwings for betaing! She also came up with many amazing suggestions for sections where I was stymied and proposed the credits aesthetic. <3

**Music:** Weapon by Bastille and Angel Haze

 **Outside Footage:** Metropolis, Blade Runner, Philip K Dick's Electric Dreams, The Matrix, Pumzi, Strange Days, St Beauty - Caught, Big Boi - Be Still, Jidenna - Knickers, Jeezy - Sweet Life, Fun - We Are Young, Goodie Mob - Special Education, Covergirl commercials, Welcome to Wondaland, Sonos Wondaland West

[Download link and lyrics on dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/342615.html) (due to the AO3's lyrics policy)


End file.
